What Did We Do To Deserve This?
by BB-kun1
Summary: This is a crossover fic. With some OC's belonging to my friends and I. When Ellis has a close encounter with a Hunter the group is forced to stay in a safe room for days to let the mechanic heal. Not Only that but they encounter another group of survivors in the safe room. I suck at summaries rated for swearing and later chapters. Involves yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

"HUNTERS GOT ME!" Ellis yelled out to the other three survivors who were currently fighting off the horde surrounding the four. Nick, a conman who was dressed in a white suit and a blue dress shirt and had his hair slicked back turned as Rochelle, a dark skinned woman who wore a pink shirt and ((Can't remember her pants or shoes.)) she wore her dark hair up in a ponytail she was a reporter. (News anchor.) Before the infection broke out. And Coach, a dark skinned man who was quite large and his head was balding, he was a retired football coach who just preferred to be called Coach, covered Nick as he began shooting the Hunter that had already ripped through Ellis' classic yellow 'Bull Shifters' shirt and was currently working on pulling his organs out since it had also gotten through most of the skin in his stomach. Ellis was the youngest of the four survivors, he had a chocolate brown mop of hair that was slightly curly and he usually had a cap atop of his head, his cap was knocked off when the Hunter attacked him and his previously yellow but now stained with blood Bull Shifters shirt was from a group some buddies of his made and he wore overalls tied in a knot around his waist.

Ellis let out painful cries as the Hunter kept going but Nick soon put a bullet through its head, killing it. It dropped and rolled off Ellis and Ellis Panted heavily as he watched the corpse roll down the stairs he currently lay in front of. As Rochelle and Coach got rid of the last of the Horde, Nick was looking at Ellis. "Let Doctor Nick fix ya up." he pulled his first aid kit off his back and bandaged Ellis up quickly and gave him some Pills. "The safe house is close by; when we get there we can patch ya up properly." Nick said, helping Ellis to his feet, Ellis grunted in pain and responded with a nod. Nick led Ellis to the safe house as Rochelle and Coach took care of any wondering infected, That's how the system worked. They looked out for each other, it's how they survived.

When they approached the safe house they were shocked to find that it was occupied. They heard the groaning of incoming infected that must've picked up their scent. Couch pounded on the door and Dark crimson eyes, covered by a cascade of black hair peeked out from inside through the bars. "Yes?" The crimson eyed one asked looking over the four survivors. "Let us in we have wounded!" Nick said struggling to keep Ellis up. "Are any of you possibly infected?" They asked. "No." Nick said obviously getting annoyed. "Are any of you carriers?" They asked. Though Nick didn't know exactly what the other meant he shook his head, glancing back as the incoming infected came into view.

The one behind the door hummed and nodded. "Okay." They quickly opened the door and Nick quickly led Ellis in and Rochelle and Coach followed. The one who had been at the door was a boy his black hair was messy and unkept. He wore a simple black baggy shirt and jeans. He had a katana and an AK-47 present on his person. The boy quickly secured the door as a young girl with dirty brown hair stood up from where she was sitting. Her brown hair had a faded pink tinge and half of it hung infront of her right eye. She was wearing a black and red striped singlet and some tattered black short shorts. She was also wearing combat boots, but the most stand out features about her were her eyes and the scarf she wore around her neck. Her eyes were a strange bright blue and the scarf unlike the rest of her clothing, was bright and in perfect condition. It was bright blue and pink in colour. She grabbed a sniper from beside her and walked over to the door. "I'll pick as many off as I can." She murmured after seeing the horde heading towards the safe house.

"Why don't y'all relax, they ain't gettin' in here anytime soon." Ellis' eyes widened at the familiar voice, he turned towards the voice despite his body screaming in protest. He saw a man lounging around playing with a fiddle. He had orange/red hair that was sticking up everywhere and a red and white cap atop his head. He had a pierced lip and a couple of piercings in his ears. He was wearing a BullShifters shirt that matched Ellis' before it was torn up by the Hunter, except he had ripped the sleeves off, he wore a denim vest over that and was wearing torn up jeans, the holes mostly around his knees. He also had a tool belt around his waist filled with tools. His sneakers were worn out and had a couple of holes in them. He had an axe and a shot gun strapped to his back and a silenced machine gun beside him. Also an open case which was obviously for the fiddle in his hands. There was also a guitar next to the case.

Ellis grinned and launched himself at the man despite being in a whole heap of pain. The man didn't even notice Ellis untill he was sitting in the man's lap hugging him tightly. The man looked down and a smirk made it's way onto his face. "Hey there, El." he grinned as Ellis looked up at him. "It's so good ta see ya, Keith!" Ellis smiled brightly. Keith noticed Ellis' shirt and the bandages. "What happened to ya?" He asked, his grin faded into a worried frown. "A Hunter got me pretty good." Ellis said. "Well B over there is an amazing doctor, he could help ya" Keith looked over at the black haired one now known as B who walked over to the two. "I can fix you up." he said, offering a hand to help Ellis up. Ellis looked at Keith who had placed his fiddle on the floor for now. They had just found each other again and he was injured. Even if it was just a little bit away, Ellis didn't want to. "I'll be fine y'all don't need ta worry." BB turned to the other three survivors who had come with Ellis. "Is it true?" B asked. Nick shook his head. "It was pretty horrible when I looked at it." Ellis bit his lip. Keith grinned at Ellis. "What? Ya scared he's gonna do somethin' to ya?" Keith said picking Ellis up and walking over to a spare table. "I'll stand here if ya want me to?" Keith suggested, looking at Ellis who was processing what just happened. When he finally got it he nodded. "Yeah." BB walked over with a first aid kit and a couple of different tools in his hand


	2. Chapter 2

It took a while for B to fix Ellis up, cleaning the wound stitching it up cleaning it again and then bandaging it. Keith told Ellis stories about him and his team and what they had gone through to distract Ellis from the pain. When B had finished Ellis was feeling much better and the pain had lessened. He sat up and looked at B who began packing his supplies up. "You'll need to rest for a minimum of three days. Otherwise the wound will reopen and it'll probably get infected. And then you know what will happen." B said, his tone darkening with his last sentence. Ellis nodded and looked to Nick. Nick was definitely going to have a problem with this, He hated staying in the safe houses for the night. More than one day would be completely out of the question. Nick shook his head. "We can't do that the infected will break in." Nick said both to Ellis and B.

Keith looked at Nick, glaring slighty. "Well, El will be just fine here with us, We've got everything covered here." Keith pointed to the girl. "Hazel is one of the best snipers you'll ever find in the world. She takes care of everything." Nick shook his head. "What if a Tank comes and she can't kill it, it'll break the door down and we'd all be screwed." Nick said, glaring at Keith. "Well, It's never happened before. So we should be fine for at least three days." Keith said. Ellis bit his lip and stood up, standing in between Nick and Keith. "It's okay ya'll. I'll be fine. Ya don't need ta fight." Rochelle walked over and stood next to Ellis. "Look, Nick, It won't be much harm. Just let Ellis rest for at least three days." Rochelle said. "Oh, siding with Ellis, again." Nick rolled his eyes. Coach put a hand on Nick shoulder. "We should just give the boy some time to rest. You saw the wound yourself." Coach said with a sigh. Nick rolled his eyes.

"Fine!" Nick walked over and sat down away from the others. B looked at the others. "Well that was nice to watch." He murmured, grabbing his AK-47 and heading over to the bars. He tapped the girl, whom Keith had called Hazel, on the shoulder. Hazel turned and they both nodded to each other and silently, B began shooting the infected and Hazel went to sit down beside Nick. "I know how you feel, I hate these places as well." She said. Nick rolled his eyes. "But I bet you're still on their side." Hazel shook her head. "Not really, I don't take sides that often. I just agree with you more than I agree with them." She said before standing up and heading over to the bars again. "Have you seen him yet?" Hazel asked B as Keith wondered over and stood beside her. "Yeah, He's been gone for a hell of a long time."

Ellis blinked and awkwardly walked over to the three. "Who are you talkin' 'bout?" Keith turned to Ellis. "We're talkin' 'bout our other friend, He went out to get 'emself some of them pipebombs, He hasn't returned yet. He ain't usually gone for this long." Keith explained to Ellis, Ellis nodded understanding now. B grunted a bit. "No I haven't seen him, now back off, I'm losing my concentration." He murmured in a annoyed tone, that was slightly frightening.

The other three survivors walked over to a seat and sat down. Keith and Ellis sat together and Hazel sat far away from most of the others. Coach and Rochelle looked at each other. "If you guys are worried about his fella we can go out and get him." Coach offered. Keith looked up at them. "Ya'll would be willin' to do that for us? Aw. Thank ya'll kindly." Keith said with a smile. Ellis stood up. "I'll go with ya'—" Before Ellis could finish his sentence Keith had pulled him down, making Elllis land awkwardly in his lap. "Injured. Remember?" Keith chuckled as Ellis blushed. "Right.." He muttered and then looked at Coach and Rochelle, who were staring at the two in their strange position.

"Will Ya'll be okay without me?" Ellis asked, clearly worried for the other two survivors who had been with him practically since the start. Coach laughed and patted Ellis shoulder.

"We'll be fine, there is two of us so if we come across anything we should be able to handle it." Coach gave a reassuring smile, which Ellis returned. "Well, See ya'll soon." Ellis said with a wave which Coach and Rochelle returned before walking over to the door.

B looked at the two when they asked to open the door. "I can try to cover for a short while, There are still quite a lot of infected out there." B backed away from the door and opened it for the two. They ran out and B quickly secured the door behind them, then returned to his position at the bars. B shot down some of the remaining infected. Coach taking care of some with his hunting rifle and Rochelle with a Guitar.


	3. Chapter 3

Ellis sighed and looked at Nick. "Ya'll right, Nick?" He asked. Nick looked at Ellis. "Just fine." Ellis didn't believe Nick, he hardly ever did. "Okay." Ellis said, despite not trusting Nick. Ellis looked at Keith, who was idly playing with his own cap. "'Ey Keith, What do you do around her to entertain yourself?. Sittin' here is real borin'" Ellis nudged Keith with his elbow. Keith looked at Ellis. "Well, I guess we could all play a game or somethin'." Keith said with a shrug.

Hazel looked over at the two, grinning in a slightly mischievous way. "We could all play Truth or Dare?" She suggest with a little smile. Nick turned and looked at the three, smirking in his mind. "That actually sounds like a good idea." Nick said standing up and sitting with the other three. B, Who had been listening to the four and finished picking off the remaining infected and turned and walked over to the others. "I'm up for it. If everyone else is in." Keith and Ellis looked at each other and with a shrug they both nodded. "Looks like we've got ourselves a game, I'll start." B said, sitting beside Hazel. "Hmmm…" BB looked around before nudging Hazel. "I don't know who to ask." He mumbled. Hazel looked at BB. "I think the white suit guy or the one with Keith, I mean they are the new ones." She suggested. "It's Nick and Ellis." Ellis said with a grin. BB nodded. "I choose White Suit, Truth or Dare?" BB said, practically ignoring Ellis.

Nick rolled his eyes at the nickname and sighed, Nick didn't like people knowing much about him he hated it, and he also thought he would be able to handle anything. So he went with dare. "Dare." Nick smirked. "Bring it on." B smirked back at Nick and clapped his hands. "I like your attitude." B looked at Hazel. "Should we use it?" he asked. Hazel hummed and nodded before standing up. Nick blinked in confusion and heard Keith snicker. "You guys are two sick sons a bitches, ya know that right?" He said. Hazel and B laughed and nodded. Hazel walked over to where she was sitting previously and pulled some things out from under a loose piece of wood in a cupboard.

She wondered back over to the sitting group and took her place next to B. In her hands was a container, inside was some sort of goop that could be described as liquid. Hazel and B grinned at each other as Keith tried to keep in his laughter. "The dare is to drink this." B said pointing at the container. "It shouldn't be that hard." Nick said with a shrug as Hazel handed him the 'liquid' filled container. "That's what you think~" B and Hazel said in unison.

Nick looked at the container and opened the lid, the foul smell spreading around the safe room in an instant. Hazel, B, Keith and Ellis were watching somewhat eagerly. Nick was starting to regret his decision but only slightly. He opened his mouth and tipped the 'liquid down his throat with a large gulp. Keith looked at B and Hazel "I give 'em 30 seconds." He said with a grin, Hazel hummed. "A minute." B looked at Nick and smirked. "Right now." Nick went off to the safe room door and hurled it open before sticking his head out and spewing all over the ground. "Whoa! That is nasty!" Keith said with a laugh.

Ellis hurled himself up to his feet and wobbled over to the safe room door. "Ya'll right Nick?" He asked, patting Nick's back. Nick continued to unload his stomachs contents onto the ground outside the safe house. Ellis sighed and looked at three others, B and Keith were laughing out like Hyena's and Hazel was looking at Nick, a worried expression on her face. Ellis looked at Keith and frowned, He wasn't used to Keith being so cruel. He shared Keith's sense of humour, or at least, he thought he did. Ellis unlike the two laughing buffoons didn't find this the slightest bit funny. He just found it down right mean and cruel, very unlike his Keith, His best buddy who was always cheering others up not doing this.

Ellis felt rage spread through his veins but he managed to surpress it as Nick grabbed the remains of Ellis' shirt and wiped his mouth off on it. "Puke is hard to get off suits." Nick said as he returned to the others. Ellis smiled, Nick was the same as usual. Ellis wondered back over but sat with Nick instead of Keith. "Well." Nick coughed a bit. "My turn now." He looked straight at Keith. "I choose you." He said, pointing straight at Keith. "I'm gonna go with truth don' wanna end up like ya." Keith mocked with a snicker.

"Truth it is then." Nick looked at Ellis and then to Keith. "Are you and Ellis more than friends?" Nick said. Ellis' cheeks turned a bright red and Keith chuckled. "There was this one time when we did somethin' but it wasn't much, so not really or at least not anymore." Keith said still chuckling. Ellis blushed deeper and looked away. "Well mah turn now." Keith said with a grin. "I choose Hazel." Hazel looked up at him from her spot on the floor. "Truth." She muttered. "What's your opinion on the new ones?"

Hazel looked at Ellis and Nick and hummed as she looked up at the ceiling. "Ellis seems trust worthy and very loyal, I think his personality, or what I know of it now is good, he seems like the type to always look out for others and a caring boy. As for Nick…I don't have much to say about him except for the fact that he is probably an ass." Hazel told them being completely honest with the others. Ellis smiled at her. "Aww Thanks miss, Ya seem like a nice person too." Ellis looked at Nick. "And as for ya opinion on Nick, It's practically perfect." Ellis laughed and Hazel giggled. Nick simply rolled his eyes.

Their game was interrupted by a knock on the safe house door. Hazel stood up and ran over practically a blur. She unlocked the door. "Did you find him!?" She asked, excitedly. Rochelle walked in followed by Coach who was piggybacking a sleeping boy. His fringe hung in front of his face, his hair was a caramel colour and he was wearing a purple hoodie with hot pink pants. The pants had blood at the bottom but the rest of him and his clothes were in pretty good condition.

Hazel looked at Coach. "He wasn't too much trouble was he?" She asked as she secured the door again. "Not at all. He just fell asleep on the way here and we tried to wake him up but—"Coach was cut off by Hazel. "He sleeps like a rock." She grinned. Coach put the boy on the floor and Hazel bent down and muttered something in the boy's ear making him sit straight up and whip his head in every direction physically possible. "Where?!" He yelled as he did this and Hazel nudged him with her foot. "Come on now. Get up. There are a couple of people you need to meet." She said pulling him up by his arm.

Coach stared at the purple hooded boy who rubbed his eyes. "I met Rochelle and Coach already." He mumbled. Hazel rolled her eyes. "There are more people. Or well, specifically two." She looked at Ellis and Nick and the hooded boy followed her gaze. "I'm Cameron." He said with a grin as he walked over to Nick and Ellis and extended his hand for a shake. Ellis gladly took Cameron's hand and shook it with a large grin. "The names Ellis, Nice ta meet ya!" Cameron's grin grew wider and he looked at Nick. Nick looked at Cameron's hand and sneered in slight disgust. Cameron's hand wasn't the cleanest appendage that Nick had ever seen, probably even dirtier than Ellis' face. "You gonna shake it or leave me hangin'?" Cameron asked still grinning. "I guess Im going to 'leave you hanging'." Nick sneered. "My names Nick, by the way."

Cameron sighed and shook his head as his hand returned to his side. "Let me give you some advice, Nick, The whole world is turning to shit with all these zombies and crap. If somehow you end up being the last of your group you're gonna have to depend on other strangers. And with an attitude like that, no one is going to save your ass when a smoker or somethin' gets you. I know I won't if you keep treatin' me like this." Cameron said and turned over to Hazel, who was humming. "He's right ya know?" She said to Nick. Nick rolled his eyes. "Whatever." And for the second time that day he headed to the other side of the safe house away from the other survivors to sulk.


	4. Chapter 4

Hazel stayed on watch that night as everyone slept, Nick switched spots with her every hour. There was an awkward silence between the two until Hazel decided to speak up. "So, why _are_ you such an ass?" Hazel asked as she peered through the bars of the safe room door. Nick, who was resting, sneered. "It's just the way I am. Why are you such a nosey brat?" He shot back at her. Hazel shrugged and smiled.  
"I like to know about people's lives and plans to organize my own." The awkward silence settled back and stayed there for the rest of the night.

When morning came Hazel went out to scavenge for ammo, food, water and other supplies, While in the safe house B checked up on Ellis' wound as Keith talked about his brothers and the 'crazy shit' they made him do. Cameron, Rochelle and Coach spent their time socializing and Nick simply sat in his corner checking his weapons and minor wounds, making sure he was ready to go at any time.

-With Hazel-

Hazel had wondered quite a far distance from the safe house, Only managing to find a few energy bars, half a bottle of water and some shotgun shells. "We really are running out of things in this area." She mumbled to no one in particular as she walked along. She came across an old building which appeared to be a bar of some sort. Hazel cautiously entered holding her sniper rifle at ready. There were hardly any infected around and Hazel picked off the few that remained inside. She searched every nook and cranny of the bar.

She managed to find heaps of supplies which brought a bright smile to the young girls face. Hazel thought she had taken care of all of the infected So she let her guard down, resulting in a Smoker managing to sneak up on her. The Smoker's tongue shot out and wrapped around Hazel's body. She began struggling and even though she knew it was probably useless she yelled. "SMOKERS GOT ME! SOMEBODY SHOOT IT!." She managed to screech. Hazel closed her eyes and began to give up, thinking she was done for when the tongues grip loosened and a loud of smoke was released as the dead Smoker's corpse fell to the ground. Hazel pulled the tongue off of her body and made her way away from the smoke, coughing.

Hazel looked around, trying to locate her saviour through the smoke that was blocking her vision. She squinted. "H-Hello?" she called out when she saw a figure. After the smoke had faded, Hazel could see the figure clearly. A young man around 20 years old was standing there, He had a back pack on and a grenade launcher strapped to his back and a shotgun in his arms. He had short dirty blonde hair, his fringe was stuck to his forehead thanks to sweat and he had baby blue eyes. He was wearing a camo shirt with long black baggy pants with pockets on the side. He had scratches and bruises littering his arms.

He grinned at Hazel and walked over to her. "Lucky I heard you when I was passing by, You would've died if I hadn't found you." He said in an almost happy way. He held out his hand for a shake. "My name is Jack." Jack informed Hazel as she shook his hand. "Well, Thanks then Jack." Hazel mumbled. "So what're you doing out here anyway?" He asked, running a hand through his hair. "Looking for supplies for my group." She informed Jack

Jack looked at Hazel, wide eyed. "You have a group!? Could you take me to them?! I haven't seen other people in ages!" He practically begged which made Hazel chuckle. "Okay but you gotta watch my back. I can't carry all the supplies I found and shoot infected." Hazel told him as she cradled the arm full of supplies her sniper rifle now strapped to her back. "Well it's a fucking deal!" Jack said with a grin. "Lets get going this is fucking exciting." He hollered.

Hazel rolled her eyes and led the way as Jack kept shooting at wondering infected. "My group just got some new members so they might not take kindly to you but they'll except you eventually." Hazel said as the safe house came into view. She pointed to it with one arm managing to hold the supplies up with just one. "We're currently staying in there. We have a guy called Ellis who was attacked by a Hunter and needs rest for his wounds to heal." Jack nodded in understanding as Hazel knocked on the door. "Guys! I got heaps of supplies and found another survivor!~" she chirped. Keith was the one to get the door this time since he had been standing on watch.

Hazel and Jack walked in and everyones attention turned to them. "I'm going to ration out the food and water I found now. It's your choice when you eat or drank it or what you do with it." Hazel gave half a bottle of water and some canned meat to Ellis. Two packets of skittles to both Coach and Rochelle. She gave Nick and Keith some canned vegetables and Nick also got some water. Hazel gave B a jar of Strawberry Jam. She gave Cameron a pack of instant noodles and gave Jack a packet of nuts and saved a half-eaten packet of peanuts for herself.

Everyone after receiving their food and agreeing with Hazel's decision focused their attention on Jack. "Who's the new guy?" Keith asked, securing the door as he spoke. Jack waved at everyone in the room minus Hazel. "The names Jack. I saved your buddy Hazel here from a Smoker. Damn thing almost got her fucking killed." He said with a grin. Ellis grinned back at him. "Mah names Ellis the guy in the fancy white suit is Nick. The lady in the pink shirt is Rochelle and the big guy next to her is Coach. The one looking over my wound right now is B. The one by the door is Keith and the purple hoodie kid is Cameron." Ellis said pointing at the people's names as he said them.

Jack nodded and Nick scowled. "We _can_ introduce ourselves Ellis ya know?" He muttered. "Now that ain't no way ta act Nick. I was just bein' friendly and all that shit." Ellis said still grinning. Nick rolled his eyes as Hazel sat down next to Cameron and patted the free spot next to her. "It's getting pretty cramped in here, but I can make room for ya." She said with a grin as she moved over, squishing Cameron between her and Coach to make room for Jack. Cameron squirmed. "What about room for me?" He yapped as he squirmed around in between them. Hazel rolled her eyes and moved back over to the other side a little making slightly more room for Cameron. Jack sat down in the spot he was offered. Everyone sat in silence as B bandaged Ellis' wound again. "So, I'm guessing Ellis is the one who got injured ay?" Jack asked Hazel. Hazel looked at Jack. "Didn't think that it was obvious." She answered her voice dripping with sarcasm. Jack poked her. "No need to be rude.." He muttered. Hazel sent a death glare towards Jack. "Don't poke me." This made Jack just poke her more. Hazel stared at Jack, obviously annoyed and if it wasn't annoying enough for her, Cameron saw Jack poking and decided to join in.


	5. Chapter 5

While Cameron and Jack had their fun pissing Hazel off, Keith, Nick, Ellis and BB were having some sort of argument about guns. Nick held up his pistols. "I could kill a Tank or a Witch in one shot with just these." He said with a smirk. BB laughed. "You can't kill a Witch in one shot with pistols, You need a shotgun and you gotta get them right in the middle of the spine. I know. I've been trying to find out how for ages and I found out recently." He said with a grin. Nick rolled his eyes as Keith held up his shotgun with a grin. "He wouldn't have found out if it weren't for me." Keith looked at BB and chuckled.

Ellis looked at Nick. "I haven't done nothin' special, But I have saved Nick's ass a lot of times." Ellis grinned at Nick and then at the other two boys/men involved in the conversation. BB laughed. "Well at least you stick up for your team mates." He said with a smile. "Are you saying I don't?" Nick snorted. "No, but you don't strike me as the type to actually care." BB retorted earning a snicker from Keith. Ellis frowned a little, Keith never snickered. Ellis just shrugged it off. He knew what a zombie apocalypse could do. He remembered the helicopter pilot that picked them up off the bridge, Ellis wasn't stupid. He could tell that the pilot had purposely crashed the helicopter. He was sure that the others knew that as well. What Ellis wasn't sure of though was why the pilot had done that. He would sometimes lay awake at night and try to think of a reason why. The only reason he could think of so far was that they were carriers. But then BB wouldn't have let them in..But then again, You couldn't just look at a person and say they were a carrier, or could you? That's what the helicopter pilot had done.

Ellis shook his head and looked at Nick. Had Nick thought about it as well? Ellis decided to simply ignore the urge to ask Nick and started to joke around with Keith and BB as Nick sulked again. Hazel had eventually gotten tired of being poked and wondered over to join in with Nick and his sulking. When Night came it was Ellis and Keith's turn to be up on watch as the other's slept. Keith stood by the door and let Ellis rest but of course, Ellis wasn't speaking he was having a conversation with Keith which would probably become an hourly occurrence now that the two had been reunited.

They were currently discussing about what they thought of the survivors and it went like this. Keith started it with. "Hey El, That Nick guy doesn't look to nice.." Which Ellis returned with a giggled and a small shrug. "I guess he ain't that nice at first but when ya get to know 'em he's alright." Ellis smiled and Keith hummed. "What about the other ones, Coach and Rochelle." Ellis looked at Keith and laughed. "Well, ya see, Coach is like a father to me and Rochelle is like a big sis!" He grinned. Keith gave an approving nod. "And what do ya think so far of my buddies?" He asked.

Ellis gave him a puzzled look. "Well.. B's real cool ya know, he was nice to me an shit and we talked about guns, that Hazel gal seems pretty cool as well, she seems really nice except towards the hooded dude Cameron. And Cameron is okay I guess I haven't spoken to him that much but he seems like a cool guy. The new guy seems alright as well, I saw him harassin' Hazel gal before and it seems he just wants some fun.." Ellis told Keith and Keith nodded. "I think the same 'bout the new guy but I can tell ya a little more about the others and give you my opinion on your little group if ya would like to hear." Keith sat next to Ellis seeing as no infected had come near the safe room.

Ellis grinned and nodded eagerly. "I'd like to hear your opinion." He said, smiling brightly. Keith chuckled. "Well, Nick is an asshole I think, Rochelle seems like a nice lady very nice indeed and so does Coach and as for my group. Well..Hazel is very unstable she'll be hugging you one minute and the next she want's your head on a platter." Keith said laughing. "B is a really nice guy, he can come across as creepy but he's cool." Keith hummed. "Cameron is a very dangerous kid. Always wondering off on his own or some shit, He's always getting pounced it's like Hunters are attracted to him more than any other infected." Ellis nodded his head, showing he understood. Then the horrible cries of a Witch interrupted their conversation. Ellis hobbled over to the door and peaked out through the bars, trying to locate the Witch. The Witch was sitting, sobbing and whimpering a couple of feet away from the safe house door. Ellis looked at Keith and Keith looked back at him, having peeked over his shoulder and also seeing the Witch. "Maybe she'll move…?" Ellis said, he obviously wasn't really sure about it. But it was possible. Keith nodded. "Probably." He kissed Ellis' cheek. "I'm going to have a sleep okay?" Ellis smiled and nodded. Keith headed off to the only free sleeping space left in the safe house.

It wasn't long before Ellis heard Keith snoring. He smiled but then he heard the Witches Cry's again and all his attention was directed towards her. Ellis hummed, he recalled BB saying something about a shotgun to the back kills a witch instantly. The witch was facing away from the safe room…and Keith had given Ellis his shotgun to use.

Ellis opened the safe house door as quietly as he possibly could, The witch didn't notice him, neither did the other survivors. He let out a short, quiet sigh of relief. He tip toed over to the Witch slowly and quietly, he wondered if he failed would he be able to get back to the safe house quick enough? He was still injured pretty badly and it hurt to move to fast. Plus if he didn't make it back then maybe he would be killed, While contemplating these things Ellis didn't realize how close he was to the Witch until he heard her deep growling. He put the shotgun to the Witches back and was about to pull the trigger, but it was too late. She turned and screamed before lunging herself at Ellis. Ellis looked at the Witch, those glowing red eyes, he saw a slight bit of..humanity? Ellis doubted himself a lot here but he was going to die anyway so he might as well try. As the Witch raised a clawed hand he wrapped his arms around the infected and pulled her into a hug.

Ellis squeezed his eyes shut as he hugged the witch waiting for the immense pain. But it never came, the Witch was no longer growling crying or screaming she actually started to calm down and return Ellis' hug. Ellis could've sworn it was a trick or that he was going crazy but he wasn't he felt the Witches claws rest on his back and her head drooped onto his shoulder as she continued to sob, letting out such humane noises. Ellis sighed, the infected really was a sad sight. He began to pat the Witch's back she sobbed. "It's okay..Ellis' got ya no need ta worry now." He whispered to the crying infected. Ellis had always thought the witch was different from other infected. He had just never been brave enough to actually try and approach one.

Everything was going well as Ellis 'comforted' the witch, until a certain survivor woke up due to the sobbing and the hushing noises., this happened to be Nick. The first thing Nick noticed was that the safe house door was open, Keith was sleeping and Ellis was no where in sight. Nick didn't know why but this filled him with a feeling of worry and dread. He jumped up from his spot and ran over to the open door. When he saw the witch and Ellis in such close range, out of instinct, he yelled. "Elis! Get away from the witch!" a horrible screech filled the air, Ellis was pushed to the ground and the Witches claws dove into human flesh. Nick's flesh. It took Ellis a moment to recover from hitting the ground but when he did he ran over to the Witch and placed the shotgun against her back.

The witch looked back at Ellis with sad eyes. Ellis stared into those horrible red glowing eyes and his stomach twisted in a knot. "I'm sorry.." he whispered as he pulled the trigger and the witch let out one final shreak as she feel to the ground. Dead. Nick wasn't hurt to badly, luckily. Ellis kicked the dead body of the witch off of Nick before walking into the safe room without another word. Nick scrambled to his feet and secured the door.

The commotion with the Witch had awoken some of the other survivors. The only one still asleep being Cameron, the kid in the purple hood. Hazel got up first and went over to Ellis, it seemed she was used to getting up suddenly, After seeing Ellis's obviously frustrated face, Rochelle jumped up and also went over to him. Jack just glanced around, shrugged and rolled over, trying to go back to sleep. Coach gave Nick a stern looked which Nick returned with a glare, a sneer, and a mutter of 'fuck off.' BB just sat and stared for a bit before standing up and stating he would be taking over watch duty for the night. Keith stared at Ellis but went over to Nick and they both starting an argument that was quickly ceased by Coach.

Hazel sat next to Ellis who was biting his lip and holding back tears, he had just killed a person. Sure the other things were people but..they weren't humane anymore, they were just human bodies taken over by an infection. Not actual humans..but That Witch, she seemed so sad, those human emotions were so strong. Ellis had just killed an actual person. He chocked back a sob as these things crossed his mind. Hazel patted Ellis's back in an attempt to comfort him. Rochelle soon joined the two and Ellis allowed everything to pour out. About how he had to shoot the witch who was still a person, how the witch had sobbed to him, how she had returned his hug and how he felt about it all. Rochelle allowed Ellis to lean on her and let his tears dampen her shirt. Hazel smiled at the sight, it reminded her of a mother and son. She hadn't seen a bond like that in ages, she decided it be best to leave the two alone, believing Rochelle would be able to do a better job at comforting Ellis and she woyuld probably just make it worse.

Coach was staring at Keith and Nick who were death glaring at each other. It had started when Keith accused Nick of doing something to make Ellis sad, which he technically did and then Nick flipped his shit and the Keith flipped his back, Then Coach flipped his shit causing the two to shut up and just sit and death glare at each other as coach watched them making sure they didn't start up a fight or anything.

Hazel returned to her spot between the sleeping Cameron and the trying to be sleeping Jack. "Hey Jack, How long have you been fighting the infected by yourself?" she suddenly brought up, Jack rolled onto his back and looked up at her. "Since it hit my area, which was about…3 months ago." Hazel looked at Jack sceptically; the boy had survived that long by himself? It was almost impossible. Almost. "How? What about Hunters and Smokers?" her curiosity was growing now. "I was always alert." Was his simple reply. Hazel nodded slowly. "I see…" and with those two words the conversation ended.


End file.
